


Let's Just Call It Fate

by ignitionspark



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitionspark/pseuds/ignitionspark
Summary: Kevin goes to see Sami in his hotel room. But they're not friends. They'redefinitelynot friends.





	

Another night, another hotel room, and Sami dumps his bags on the floor with an exhausted exhalation, heading straight for the shower. The hot water feels like heaven on his sore, strained muscles, and he lingers, longer than he should because he needs to sleep. But eventually he switches off the water, drying himself and pulling on some comfortably worn sweats.

He's yawning, stretching his arms above his head, when there's a knock at the door. He startles, then frowns to himself, for a second wondering if he's ordered room service and forgotten about it, but no, he stopped and ate on the way here. Sometimes it all blends together; the endless roads and airports and diners and anonymous rooms, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He peers out through the peephole, curious, and sees a grumpy-looking, bearded face glaring back at him. And it's not exactly a surprise, because this happens more often than he'd like, but tonight he's not sure he's in the mood.

Kevin leans closer to the peephole. "I know you're in there," he bellows. "Let me in."

Sami sighs to himself and opens the door, but leans against the frame, purposely blocking entry to the room. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Kevin says sullenly, and Sami only raises his eyebrows in reply. Kevin rolls his eyes. "I just thought you might be bored or lonely or something." 

"No," Sami says. "I'm not lonely. I'm fine."

"That's great," Kevin replies, sarcasm practically dripping from each word. "That's great to hear."

"Are _you_ lonely?" Sami asks.

"No," Kevin scoffs. "God, no, I'm never lonely."

Sami shakes his head and steps aside. "You better come in."

He lets the door fall closed behind Kevin and then sits down on the end of the bed, but Kevin stays standing, and after a minute, starts to walk up and down the room, back and forth in front of Sami. He's always restless after a show, Sami remembers.

"I thought you might be feeling lonely," Sami says, "what with the fact that you no longer have a best friend."

Kevin scowls. "Chris was never my best friend, I was using him." He looks at Sami, raising his voice for emphasis. "He was a _tool_ ," he says. "I know you don't get that because you're obviously not as experienced as me when it comes to the art of manipulation."

"No, I'm not," Sami replies.

"You're a simple guy, Sami," Kevin explains, condescendingly, "I realized that a long time ago."

"Thanks." Sami shrugs, aware he's supposed to be insulted, but in his opinion, _simple_ definitely isn't the worst thing a person can be. "So," he says, "your best friend was just a tool."

"A _tool_ ," Kevin repeats.

"Yeah, someone's a _tool_ , but I don't think it's Jericho."

"Shut up," says Kevin, suddenly, like he's actually hurt, and he stops his pacing, coming over to the bed and sitting down beside Sami, far enough away for there to be a definite, clear boundary between them.

"You know," says Sami, "I heard what you said that night, when you broke up with Chris."

"We didn't _break up_."

"You did."

"I wasn't _dating_ him," says Kevin. "We weren't even friends, I told you."

"Yeah, yeah." Sami holds up his hands. "You weren't friends, he was a _tool_ , but I heard what you said."

"What did I say?"

"That I really was your best friend."

Kevin shrugs. "You were."

"So _I_ wasn't a tool?"

Kevin looks at him. "You're a total tool," he says, "just not _that_ kind of tool."

"But I _was_ your friend?"

"Yes."

"But not anymore?"

"Oh my god." Kevin shakes his head. "Does _this_ ," he gestures wildly back and forth between the two of them, "seem like a friendly relationship to you?

Sami considers a moment. "Yeah," he says. "It does."

"We're not friends!" Kevin's very clearly trying not to shout, exasperated. "You just suck my dick sometimes!"

"That's pretty friendly," says Sami.

Kevin sighs melodramatically. "You're confusing sex with friendship. Just because I fuck you, that doesn't mean we're friends."

"Buddies, maybe," Sami muses. "Fuck buddies."

"Just fucking," replies Kevin."No buddying."

"Also, technically," Sami points out, "I fuck you."

"Not every time," Kevin says, too quickly, too defensively, and it's always amusing to Sami, how loath Kevin is to admit how much he loves to bottom, so he pushes it further.

"Yeeeah," he drawls out, screwing up his face, squinting at Kevin, "actually every single time."

"That's bullshit." 

"It's not."

"Fine." Kevin folds his arms for a second, then unfolds them, waves his hands at the bed. "Turn over, I'll fuck you right now, just like all those other times I've fucked you."

"Is that what you want?"

Kevin's silent for a minute. "No," he finally answers, for the first time looking a little lost, almost vulnerable, defenses at last starting to crumble.

Sami crawls off the bed, down onto his knees, settling himself between Kevin's spread thighs. He tugs on Kevin's pants, and he raises his hips enough that Sami can lower them.

"Turn off the lights," he says, quietly.

"No," Sami replies firmly, taking Kevin's cock in hand, stroking tenderly, kissing the tip, sucking on it, tongue sliding down and around the head. The taste is smooth and familiar in his mouth, every vein and curve and sweet spot mapped indelible in his mind. 

Kevin lets out a long, slow breath. "I have lots of friends," he says, because, of course, even now, he won't let it go.

"Who?" Sami murmurs, licking his way up Kevin's shaft.

"Triple H," Kevin states confidently. "Joe."

"They're your friends?"

"They're my allies," Kevin says. "That's something you wouldn't understand, because it's so much deeper than friendship and also because you don't have any allies."

Sami laughs out loud at that. _You're the most ridiculous man I've ever met_ , is what he wants to say, and what it would mean is _I love you_ , but instead he looks up. And there's barest, tiniest hint of concession in the expression on Kevin's face, the faintest trace of affection in his eyes and over all these years, Sami's learned enough to know that that means nothing less than _I love you too_. 

"So, are we going to like, stare at each other all night?" Kevin snaps. "Or are we going to do this?"

Sami smiles, warm and easy. "We're going to do this," he says, and leans back in.


End file.
